1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an optical connector, for example, used in an optical fiber communication system which is mounted in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the number of circuits which are used in communication and to suppress noise, mounting an optical fiber communication system in a vehicle such as an automobile has been studied. As the optical fiber communication system, an optical connector is used, which is provided with a ferrule to which an end portion of an optical fiber is connected, and a protector which is mounted on the ferrule and holds the optical fiber. This optical connector is known to have a configuration in that the protector has a bend-shaped wiring path which accommodates the optical fiber drawn from the ferrule and the protector is joined to an optical receptacle, thereby enabling the optical communication (refer to JP-A-2012-27090).
In addition, as the optical connector, a hinge-type right angle bend connector is known. The hinge-type right angle bend connector includes a ferrule which is fixed to a tip end of an optical cable, bending movable means capable of accommodating a bending portion of the optical cable, and a plug frame which covers the ferrule and the bending movable means, and a hinge base configuring the bending movable means is fitted into a stop ring (refer to JP-A-2008-233450).